Revised Humanoid Homunculi
The Revised Humanoid Homunculi (人型ホムンクルス調整体 Hitogata Homunkurusu Chōseitai) are Homunculi created by Dr. Butterfly and work for the L.X.E. as foot soldiers. Appearance The Revised Homunculi have bulky white humanoid bodies with many blue lines covering their bodies. They have cone shaped heads with any number of irregularly sized circular eyes, they can have two eyes or more depending on the individual Homunculus. They have large mouths lined with almost hexagonal shaped teeth that also have no consistent size. Each of the Homunculi also have the original human hosts head inside their mouths. While a lot of them have normal looking hands, most of them possess claws, large blades, crab like claws or even club-like hands lined with spikes. Plot L.X.E. Arc A large horde Revised Homunculi are seen accompanying Dr. Butterfly and the restoration tank containing Victor Powered towards Ginsei Private Academy. When they reach the school they begin to march over to the school in order to devour the students. Before they can do so however they are interrupted by the arrival of Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura who begin to destroy many of them, however as Butterfly explains to the Alchemist Warriors what they are, many more keep replacing the destroyed Homunculi making it a seemingly endless battle. One of the Homunculi manages to get past the warriors and breaks into the classroom where Mahiro Muto and her friends are. Before it can grab Mahiro's friends, Mahiro herself stands between them to protect her friends, Kazuki then destroys it, saving Mahiro and her friends. Eventually Dr. Butterfly gets mad at the warriors which causes the remaining Homunculi to devour each other. Instead of actually eating each other however, they merge together in two groups and form two Super Revised Homunculi. The first one attempts to punch Kazuki but he charges the energy on his Buso Renkin, Sunlight Heart and immediately destroys it. The second one is destroyed soon after by Papillon's demonstration of his Buso Renkin, Near-Death Happiness spelling the end of the Revised Homunculi threat. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Having humanoid bodies the Homunculi are surprisingly quick fighters and have been shown to jump very high. Unfortuentely their combat prowess is hindered by their lack of intelligence. Enhanced Strength: They have been shown to possess remarkable physical strength, being shown to be able to rip benches out of the ground and throw large objects at a considerable distance. Enhanced Durability: Like all Homunculi the Revised Humanoid Homunculi can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. However they are extremely weak against attacks from a Buso Renkin. Regeneration: Also like all Homunculi they will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin or a Homunculus. Melee Weapons: Some of the Homunculi use their bare fists to attack, however some armed with claws, large blades, crab like claws or even club-like hands lined with spikes. Super Revised Homunculus Form: Many of these Homunculi can merge together by devouring each other to create Super Revised Homunculi. These are giant forms of the original Revised Homunculi and as such look more grotesque, possessing more eyes and teeth. Only two of these were shown, one being shorter and bulkier with large fists and a dome shaped head and the other being taller with a sleeker body armed with large blades and possessing a taller cone shaped head. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki, their design combines the conical hats if the KKK with the physiques of bodybuilders. ca:Homúnculs Humanoides Soldats Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased